The Price He Paid
by Shirogane
Summary: Ichihara Yuuko is a very powerful witch and her shop is very popular among all realms… and sometime even the most unsuspected ones walk through her door…but the price that require for those wishes… is very high. FFVIII xover XXXholic slash implied
1. Chapter 1

The Price He Paid

The Price He Paid

--

AU Final Fantasy VIII crossover XXXholic-

Declaimer: Standard declaimer applies. Do not own any characters from Final Fantasy VIII or XXXholic. Merely something written for fun.

--

Implied Seifer-Squall

--

Summary: Ichihara Yuuko is a very powerful witch and her shop is very popular among all realms… and sometime even the most unsuspected ones walk through her door…but the price that require for those wishes… is very high.

--

It was a very quiet day. In fact so quiet that Yuuko had send her part-timer slash house keeper slash cook slash lackey off into one of her out worldly demand of retrieval of items that probably will have the boy scream his head off in irritation at the black Mokona and Doumeki who tag along for the ride to keep the boy safe.

The witch sip her afternoon wine in the rare peace and silence around the shop until a black butterfly flutter pass where she was sitting in the porch. She turn toward her garden as the fabric of 'this' reality twisted and a figure step out from the deformed wormhole-

She gesture the second glass of wine where she had pour for her visitor on the other side on the table. Heavy combat boots walk silently across the grass and flop into the empty chair. A large sword like weapon was pop next to the table's leg as the owner of such awkward weapon lean casually into the back rest.

The young man was very handsome with well toned figure and a very attractive face. Dark blond hair and green eyes, even the scar that marred his feature did not take away the looks that he probably get when he walk down the street.

"What bring you to my humble domain?" Yuuko asked with no smile on her face. This particular 'customer' had been one of the few where she wary about the 'outcome' that will come forth from his 'wish'.

"What will it take to grant my wish?" The man did not take the offer of wine. Nothing from the Dimensional Witch comes without a price. Nothing from any Witch were free, period.

Yuuko turn to study the man that had been- will always be the Knight with hooded red eyes.

"What is your wish?" The Witch know what the blond man wanted but words had power, she will need him to say it out loud for it to work properly.

"I want Squall Leonhart survive the End of the Worlds." The Knight said firmly, eyes not turning away from the cold crimson steel glaze of the Witch.

"It will be a very high price you'll need to pay."

"Name it." The Knight had no fear for his own, he only fear for one person.

"Seifer Almasy will cease to exist. You will never see him again. You will never remember the feeling you held for him again." Yuuko list off the price that will require for such wish-

"You will pay with your soul."

Only to have the Knight laughed as he grinned at the Witch. The Knight nodded with a glint in his green eyes.

"Consider it a deal."

--

Watanuki blinked as he watched a blond hair boy who look around in his pre-teen walk away from where Yuuko was standing in middle of the porch and disappear into swirls of green sparkles.

"Who's that?" The boy asked the Witch who had turn to regard her charge with lazy eyes.

"…The Cursed Knight."

"Oh." Watanuki answered blankly. He have no idea what she meant by that-

"He who will forever walk the worlds but never belong in any of them." Yuuko hand a crystal orb to the boy as she gesture the large weapon that was still in the same position where it's owner had first left it next to the table.

"Put these two in the storage. Be careful not to drop the crystal, Watanuki-kun. It's very beautiful price I have got." Watanuki glance at the crystal that now sitting innocently in his hand. Why does he feel like he will regret about asking this…

"What is this?" The empty smile on Yuuko's lips did not sit well with the strange feeling that Watanuki was experiencing.

"His soul."

--

Later that night as Watanuki had gone home and Yuuko was once again by herself sitting in the porch glazing at the reflection of the moon in her sake dish she smile a little at the one small detail she had not told her only customer of the day-

By giving up his soul to save another had damned the boy…but if someone else had pay a portion to cover the price for his wish…

_The Witch that had been known as Ultimecia may care more for her Knight than anyone would have guess. _

Seifer Almasy, the Sorceress Knight had ceased to exist. The one that remain is a mere boy who will wander around until he meet up with man who contain other half of his soul.

May be this time… he don't have to die to have someone love him back the way he had loved them.

And Yuuko ignore the ripple that had spread from a once motionless thread of fate-


	2. Chapter 2

Irresponsible second shot

--

Declaimer: Do not own Final fantasy VIII or Kingdom Heart.

--

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Two forms walk down the foggy street of Galbaldia, side by side while one of them shown a medium build male and the other clearly of a young teen.

"...Yes." The smaller figure who look up from the low hood he had pull over his head sighed at the one word answer he recieved from his companion.

"Are you sure you know what exactly are you doing for the two of us to be here?" The older male who press his lips into a frown as the lower half of his face was shown from his own travelling coat. The question hit a weak spot in the man but he's not going to admit it even if his life depend on it.

"'I' CAN'T be here." The teen round infront of the man and gesture his own chest. "I'm a 'fraction' of a broken soul! A soul that had yet to be shatter! And YOU" He point his finger at the man's chest. "Are HIM from a Place That Never Should Be!" The teen detest how his words got no reaction from the man.

"We need to get out of this world- Fast." The teen pull the man's heavy coat twisting the thick material with his hands, hoods fell off showing a older looking Squall who don't use that name anymore and a younger looking Seifer who had almost ten years knock off his life.

"We can not remain in this world, Leon." No matter how much both of them wanted to. The younger appearance did not mean the blond was ignorant of the worlds around him. It did not mean that being only a small piece of the Original made him any less than Seifer Strife Almasy. It only means he only need to return and reunited with the One Soul and be complete again. He still know Squall Leonhart, even if he was Leon now, who had lost sight of the 'Squall' that had lost everything and could prevent nothing from happening.

"...I know." Leon whispered as he slip his arm under around the boy's frame and start walking again, dragging the smaller teen along with him. He had let go once- and Once was more than enough to made Squall regret it until the end of his life and Leon still held such regret in him it make his chest constrict everytime the smaller blond teen step in his line of vision and everytime he doesn't.

Squall had felt something stirred in him when he was close to 'his' Seifer, the older more powerful man that had once been his brother and rival. It was Leon who gave that emotion a name-

'Love'

It could be nothing but love that had made Squall perished along with rest of his world, along with Seifer who was lost in the darkness.

Leaving only Leon who walked like a hollow shell in the Town that existed yet should never have been.

"...I want to Bet- if fate and destiny will stand by our side." This time--

--

--

_"What bring you to my humble domain?" _

_"What will it take to grant my wish?"_

_"What is your wish?"_

_"I want Squall Leonhart survive the End of the Worlds."_

_"It will be a very high price you'll need to pay."_

_"Name it." _

_"Seifer Almasy will cease to exist. You will never see Squall Leonhart again. You will never remember the feeling you held for him again." _

The Sorceress Fortress was as dreadful and gloomy as ever. One would have a heart attack if the Dimentional Witch's hideout look like the dream product of the Princess'. In it's depth, the hall where the single ruler of this plane, Ultimecia cross her legs eyes closed as she lean back into her throne.

Memories over laying each other as the future changed with every ripple the Pawns of the Power make.

She smiled.

_Seifer Almasy will not ever see Squall Leonhart again but there's nothing stopping Leon seeing Seifer. _

**After all HE will always be Her Favorite Knight. **

**--**


End file.
